music fest
by badmash
Summary: story deals with the celebration of happiness and prosperity in pauls van through a music fest. bud bad is bound to exist where good exists. but the good always triumphs in the end. so happens in the story.


MUSIC FEST

Once upon a time , In pauls van , a music fest was organized. The winner was to be declared the jungle idol. All the animals were very excited. Everyone was dying to participate in the fest_. Rajan khargosh_ , _raju telchatta_ _, imran kaua , partho bhaisha , nikesh genda , abhinav haathi , jaysree maina , kajal_ _chuhiya , anamika hirni_ and many others gave their names for auditions. The preparation was in full swing. The judges were busy framing the schedule and rules while participants sweated it out to clear the auditions and get into the competition to win the jungle idol crown.

_Partho bhaisha_ ordered a new music kit from italy. _Nikesh genda_ bought a new guitar from a nearby _chor bazaar_. _Imran kaua_ had his own instruments. So he merely sent them for servicing. _Rajan_ _khargosh _was busy honing his _rag malahar_ skills on harmonium_. Abhinav haathi_ chose hip hop as his theme.

Finally auditions were held and a total of eight participants were chosen to compete for the prestigious jungle idol crown. These privileged animals were _imran kaua , raju telchatta , rajan khargosh , partho bhaisha , nikesh genda anamika hirni , kajal chuhiya and abhinav haathi_.

The competition was scheduled to be completed in three rounds. In first round four candidates were to be selected for the second round. In second round two best candidates were to be chosen for the grand finale. All the eight candidates were very excited and took their preparations to a new high. Other animals too were eagerly waiting for the mega event.

Those who had faith in their talent continued to hone their skills further. But those who had doubts were eager to take toll of their counterpart's preparations_. Partho bhaisha_ would practice less and sneak into the practice of others. Similarly _nikesh genda_ also knew that he would not be going to the next round on his talent. Both of them weighed their preparations and found many shortcomings in themselves. Once in dark of nights _partho bhaisha_ went to _imran kaua's_ house , the frontrunner for the crown. In darkness he could not see properly and collided with something equally solid as himself. When he lit the torch, he was amazed to see _nikesh genda_ trying to recover from the head on collision. "what are you doing here?" asked a surprised _partho bhaisha_. Soon both of them found out that they were there for the same purpose. So they decided to take on their competitors together and make it to the final round by hook or crook. They framed an evil plan to defeat each of the rest , not on stage , but off stage.

Finally the eventful day came when the first round was organized. A magnificent stage was carved out of an otherwise ordinary pauls auditorium. The auditorium was packed to its capacity by an enthusiastic and vocal crowd. The animals brought pamphlets and banners sporting their favorite candidates. The judges brought their highness in their long shiny mercedese and bmw cars. The already vociferous crowd erupted on hearing the names of the judges which were kept anonymous to avoid any possible malpractice. The respected judges were _sur samrat monkey Hanu malik _, master of nasal singing dog _kuttesh reshammiya_ and last but not the least the _Baskar award winner crow kaw kaw_ _Rehman_. The anchors of the show were _masud kaua_ and _asutosh bagula_.

Finally the show began. _Masud kaua_ called for the first participant _abhinav haathi_. Abhinav haathi walked very proud on stage and began after paying respect to the jury. _"mai haathi , sab hai mere saathi! Yeh hips meri drko , ye biceps meri deko…mai haathi sab hai mere sathi…."_ The crowd became unstoppable. All of them shouted in unison "jumbo ! jumbo! Jumbo!". But suddenly the whole crowd went silent_. Abhinav haathi_ had fallen as the stage broke and damaged his knees badly. Everyone was disappointed and sad as _abhinav_ was doing it fine. But there were two animals in the hall that were never so happy. They were _partho bhaisha_ and _nikesh genda_ who had loosened the screws which could not bear the weight of _abhinav haath_i for long. Nevertheless the stage was reconstructed and _abhinav haathi_ was given a second chance but he could not perform and was in great pain. He was rushed to the jungle hospital. _Abhinav hathi's_ girlfriend _jaysree maina_ was inconsolable at the loss as she had put huge effort in his preparations and had great expectations. To go out in this fashion was indeed very unfortunate. But it hardly made any difference to the evil duo of _partho bhaisha_ and _nikesh genda_. On the contrary , they were happy as now they were one competitor less.

Anyways the show could not be stopped on any pretext and the next participant was called. "ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands togrther for our next participant , anamika hirni!" announced ashutosh bagula. The crowd went berserk once again. Anamika hirni was the jungle heartthrob and all were waiting to hear her sing. " hirni mai hirni , pyari mai hirni , dil dene aayi lelo ji lelo!...hirni mai hirni" anamika hirni sang and danced to best of her hypnotizing charm. The crowd went electrifying. everyone wanted a part of anamika hirni. But suddenly some marble pieces rained on the floor and anamika hirni lost her balance and fell down to break her limbs. It was curtains to her proceedings as well. There was a deep silence once again in the crowd. It was an elimination plan forged by partho bhaisha and nikesh genda. They succeeded once again.

Now there were only six candidates waiting in the fray. Next participant was rajan khargosh. But he was eliminated without singing a single line. He was drugged by the evil duo as his voice failed him at a time when the talented singer needed it most. Rajan khargosh was the dark horse and one of the favorites to win the competition. His exit took the zeal out of the competition.

Imran kaua and raju telchatta qualified riding on their impressive performances much to the cheers of the crowd. Kajal chuhiyaa started well but soon broke up as the huge makeup that she applied broke down and her real look was revealed. The whole crowd booed her out of the competition. Now only two more candidates remained and and as per the plan a total of four were to be promoted to the next round , partho bhaisha and nikesh genda were given green tickets for the second round. Needless to mention , their performance was pedestrian at best.

Imran kaua and raju telchatta maintained a cool tempo and continued to focus on improving their skills further. But partho genda and nikesh bhaisha were extremely buoyed by their success. Their overboard celebration did not go unnoticed. There were wise creatures who did not take elimination of abhinav haathi and anamika hirni as a matter of coincidence. They suspected something wrong and the behavior of the evil duo gave life to their ever growing suspicion. Particularly mukharjee kachhua and Shankar bakra , two of the most wise creatures in the jungle took it on themselves to dig the truth out.

They started spying on the evil duo. They soon got success in their pursuit as they soon came to know that their suspicion was not baseless. Once while spying at nikesh genda's house they heard the duo laughing it out on their success. "partho! What a super plan we made to eliminate that oversized beast abhinav haathi and that chamakchhalo anamika hirni" , shouted an overjoyed nikesh genda. They also heard the evil duo planning the elimination of imraan kaua and raju telchatta in the fore coming round.

Mukharjee kachhua and Shankar bakra took it on themselves to foil any further conspiracy. For this , they decided to take abhinav haathi and anmika hirni on their sides and fight the evil duo together. They went to abhinav hathi's house and told him how he was victimized. Abhinav haathi agreed to help. Soon they brought anamika hirni too aboard.

All of them decided to give the two the taste of their own medicine. The night before the second round , they went to the auditorium and loosened the screws. To lay icing on the cake they also put a bucket full of bubble gum gelly and spread sharp thosrns on it beneath the stage. They also instructed ashutosh bagula and masud kaua to call in first nikesh genda to perform.

The next morning , second round began amid much fanfare and excitement. Everything went according to the plan. Nikesh genda was called to perform first. With his head held high , an arrogant nikesh genda walked up on the stage completely unaware of what awaited him. Nikesh genda was the second heaviest animal in pauls van after the jumbo abhinav haathi. The loose stage could not bear his weight for long and even before he opened his mouth he was into the core of the earth. But the worst was yet to come. The sharp thorns stung deep into his back and worse, they would not come out as they stuck strongly in his skin due tobubblegum jelly. Seething with pain , nikesh genda jumped out from beneath and in turn damaged his legs severely. he could not sing , but he entertained the crowd with his loud cries. The embarrassment could not have been more, the crowd showed very little concern for him. Rather they whistled and clapped to see the evil get a taste of his own pill. He was rushed to the jungle hospital. His whole body was wrapped up in plaster.

The program was postponed for the next day. Meanwhile anamika hirni went to hospital and told nikesh genda that this whole setup was prepared by partho bhaisha to eliminate him. nikesh genda started boiling from inside and wanted to avenge this at any cost. At the same time , Shankar bakra went to partho bhaisha and told him that nikesh genda has opened all the secrets on anamika hirni and now both are planning to eliminate him as well. Initially he did not believe. But when he saw nikesh genda and anamika hirni together in the hospital , he was convinced. All of a sudden , the best of friends turned into worst of foes.

Shankar bakra advised partho bhaisha to put all the blame on nikesh genda right at the start of the program. On the other side anamika hirni told nikesh genda to save himself by putting all the blame on partho bhaisha. Both agreed to the advices of their respective soothsayers.

Next morning the two evil protagonists started playing the blame game on mikes in front of a jam-packed stadium even before the judges were seated. The whole jungle community came to know of the evil duo's reality. And clouds of doubts , if any existed , were cleared by abhinav haathi and anamika hirni. The crowd became uncontrollable and started hurling bottles and shoes on stage. The judges were safely escorted. But the luck was not so good for partho bhaisha and an already injured nikesh genda. Animals got up on stage and beat the evil duo very badly. Both of them were severely injured and were rushed to jungle hospital where they lied on adjacent beds with bodies in complete plaster blaming themselves for their wrong ways.

Meanwhile, the grand finale was organized amid a huge fanfare and in right spirit. The chief guest was none other than rajnikant himself. The talented duo of raju telchatta and imraan competed for the coveted jungle idol crown. Both of them gave lively performances and it was very difficult for the judges to choose between the two. On the basis of public voting , raju telchatta was declared the winner by a narrow margin. _Raju telchatta_ was the new jungle idol with _imran kaua_ as the runner up. The evil duo of _partho bhaisha_ and _nikesh genda_ was lodged into the hospital for six months.

So in the end , the hard working duo of _raju telchatta_ and _imran kaua_ earned love of other animals whereas the evil duo got only hate and embarrassment. Hard work and honesty , alone triumphs in the end. So,

one should always resort to hard work and discard the easy evil ways.


End file.
